Ahri/Development
Ariel 'ThermalKittens' Lawrence |artwork = 'TeaTime' De Sousa (Esben Lash Rasmussen, Jean Go) |visual = * Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino * Charles 'Yideth' Liu * Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon * Daniel 'Skekses' Orive * Burr Johnson * Ryan Ribot * Katherine 'Suqling' Su * Kevin Leroy * Brittany Gleiter * Justin 'Earp' Albers * DragonFly Studio |voice = Laura Post |conceptcredit = Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino }} Special Champion Sneak Peek - The Nine Tails Fox By Average Gatsby Special Champion Sneak Peek - The Nine Tails Fox Summoners! Occasionally, we debut future champions a bit ahead of time because we're super excited about them and we just can't contain ourselves! Let us introduce you to our take on the Asian legend of . We think her combination of strength, beauty, power and grace will yield a fun and amazing champion to play! While she is very early in development, here's a little sneak peek at what she'll be able to do: Based on the story of a fox who wanted nothing more than to become human, this champion will be a ranged caster who utilizes her to decimate her opponents on the battlefield. She's going to be extremely agile and versatile, using her nine tails to in and out of combat with style and grace. She will also make use of her , where she will summon balls of fire which will seek out and destroy nearby enemies. She's very early in development, so as always her abilities and artwork are subject to change, but we hope you're as excited about her as we are! Mechanics Preview - Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox By Ryan 'Morello' Scott Mechanics Preview - Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox Greetings Summoners! Back in the end of September, we announced The Nine Tails Fox much to the excitement of our community. Well the time has finally come and after much anticipation, we wanted to reveal the gameplay style for Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox. gameplay style revolves around mobility and managing position to aim her spells. When played properly, Ahri darts around teamfights, picking off wounded stragglers and harrying soft enemies. This is largely accomplished through her , which allows her to dash multiple times before going on cooldown. Ahri can either use all three quickly to chase, burst, or escape, or she can spread out their uses to keep enemies guessing and juke around the battlefield. Combining this with her high magic damage and her ability to lock enemies down, she can strike from unexpected angles or bait enemies into over-committing to disadvantageous situations. Ahri's major gameplay decisions are based on her assessment of risk/reward. Her burst is high, but must be in short range to maximize it. This creates a dynamic that requires her to endanger herself to reach full potential. Play it safe and have more light damage, or commit and go for the kill? Use your dash for damage, or save it for escape? The choices are constant with these opposed strengths and weaknesses. Her kit is really designed to appeal towards opportunistic players who prefer characters with a lot of action, and especially players that like to lull enemies into overconfidence, only to capitalize and punish them. Ahri's dangerous, seductive nature is something we're happy to deliver for players who like to toy with their enemies before destroying them. The Art of Ahri Ahri was initially based on the Korean mythological character Kumiho: a nine-tailed fox who can transform into a beautiful woman and seduce men in order to kill them. Some of League’s most beloved champions were inspired by cultural mythologies, and for good reason—myths are often shaped from thousands of years of storytelling, tradition, and themes that reach deep into human fears and fantasy. Champions like Ahri allow us to pay homage to the great character archetypes that have come before, and they challenge us to twist those archetypes into something unique to League.The Art of Ahri Media Music= ;Related Music 2014 Season - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2013 - Popstar Ahri| League of Legends Music- A New Dawn| Pool Party - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Challenger Ahri| Star Guardian 2017 - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- Star Guardian Burning Bright| League of Legends Music- Star Guardian A New Horizon| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| Bit Rush Arcade Ahri - Login Screen| Popstar 2018 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Light A New Horizon Star Guardian 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Crafting Ahri The Making of the Statue-0| League of Legends Cinematic A New Dawn| Villains Rule Arcade 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends Brittany Gleiter Animation Reel 2017| |-|Gallery= Ahri_Original_Concept_Art.jpg|Ahri Original Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri concept art 2.jpg|Ahri Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Ahri Expression Study.png|Ahri Expression Study Ahri concept 2.jpg|Ahri concept 2 Popstar Ahri Promo.png|Popstar Ahri Promo Ahri Popstar concept.jpg|Popstar Ahri Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Ahri Popstar concept.png|Popstar Ahri Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Ahri Challenger concept.jpg|Challenger Ahri Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri Challenger model.jpg|Challenger Ahri Model (by Riot Artist Burr Johnson) Ahri Academy model 01.jpg|Academy Ahri Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Ahri New Dawn concept 6.png|Ahri Cinematic Concept 1 Ahri New Dawn concept 4.png|Ahri Cinematic Concept 2 Ahri New Dawn concept 1.png|Ahri Cinematic Concept 3 Ahri concept art 1.jpg|Ahri Cinematic Concept 4 Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri New Dawn concept 2.png|Ahri Cinematic Model 1 (by Riot Artist James Ku) Ahri New Dawn concept 3.png|Ahri Cinematic Model 2 (by Riot Artist James Ku) Ahri New Dawn concept 5.png|Ahri Cinematic Model 3 (by Riot Artist James Ku) Bit Rush Arcade Ahri cover.jpg|Arcade Ahri Promo Vastaya Lore 8.png|Ahri Vastaya Promo Star Guardian 2017 Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 05.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 06.png|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 05.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 06.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 07.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 08.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 09.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 10.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 11.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 12.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Model 1 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Ahri StarGuardian model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Model 2 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Star Guardian Statue model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Star Guardian Statue model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) KDA_Ahri_Concept.jpg|K/DA Ahri Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Category:Champion development Category:Ahri